User blog:Basil Stove/The mysterious disappearance of Poke Balls
History №1 I remember here found a legendary pokemon ... was Running, I searched the website scyther , run ,Run out of the pokemon Suicune at first I thought it was typical not a rare pokemon , because since the beginning of the show only the name and life then began to play music . And I think not really ! It's a legendary pokemon but who is he ? After 5 seconds he flashed a Suicune and I was like wow the first legendary pokemon well I have : dusk ball X6 , x13 Poké Ball , Great Ball x3 . After 4 minutes I was expecting a fail ... Well hmm what to do ? And here I had a crazy idea ! Уничтожить его и получить перекачку ( или XP ), поэтому я сделал это в конце концов вышло : 1,446 ХР . Мда, не самая лучшая идея, но сейчас меньше насоса :д . What would you do if you have the compensation of the legendary, but you know what failed to catch ? ( Of course, experience ) ? Честно говоря, я думаю, что все тыкают шары на дороге , я единственный, кто не носил их ? History №2 I went to a place called the path of truth for Braddigan as when I went there the first time, I Braddigan first and fell Yes Gender: Women . To go I had a long time in a circle , took 5 minutes to look - is still there . So I think want to watch Evergaldes small channel of water, come to the end of the cave you will see at the end of the strange symbol semi white semi black to approach. Raiko think, I know ! Glad I left it: X3 dusk ball , poke ball X9 , 5x big ball . I think everything you can't hide ! After 6 minutes: failure :( ... But still give the same XP and immediately my disappointment will turn to a neutral point of view, well, or in short :| . Here porozhenie took 4 minutes going back and spionida me a shiny Axew and I think the creators mean that I need to learn to play ):|. The end. History №3 One day my brother had a birthday and he loved pokemon Bagon, so I decided to give him . To follow him I was only briefly, don't remember . Walked on the grass already 1 hour and not ... But suddenly he fell : Gender: Female . Catch it within 5 minutes as usual no luck :( ... Went to buy Poke Balls : I don't remember what, but they are saints ! Go go on the grass and there will be Terrakian ! And I'm like, Oh, Wow , the first one there ? So after 7 minutes I got it ! Here's a gift for a birthday ! Happy ending! ): For this great legendary history . the end Category:Blog posts